The inventive method will allow precision control of size, position and multiples in the reproduction of images onto pre-designed edible media shapes. The edible items or media can be made in a variety of pre-formed shapes or sizes thus eliminating the need for cutting either before or after the adornment is applied. Said edible media may then be readily applied to foodstuffs.
Previous to this method in order to achieve multiple reproductions of an image it was necessary to repeat the steps of a copying process or utilize a computer program with tile printing capability. Repetitive copying wasted considerable time and material while computer operation required specialized skills. The duplicated images would then need to be cut from the edible media by hand or by die cut.
By this method the user need only follow a prescribed set of instruction steps applying the photo or image over the template, placing both together on the glass platen and tile-copying the cropped image directly onto pre-made Edible Media shapes.
Thus, with nominal prior training the user can quickly produce multiples and/or specialized shape image reproductions on edible media, without the need of computer skill, ready to be applied to foodstuffs.